


Cherry Flavored Kisses

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes cherry flavored candy and so does Dean. Short and fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Flavored Kisses

Dean watched as Castiel slowly licked at the lollipop held between sticky fingers , tip of his pink tongue sweeping in lazy patterns across the glistening surface, eyes half closed in sugar filled pleasure. Dean's throat constricted until he couldn't take it any more, swooped in, knocked the candy from his hand, before he pressed urgent, hungry lips to Castiel's sticky, sweet, soft ones in an urgent need filled kiss. Lips worked against warm, angelic lips, moans dropped and filled the air as Dean tasted the strong cherry flavor coating Castiel's lips and tongue, made his veins light with fire ...


End file.
